High School Tipical
by Dally.May.95
Summary: It's funny really. How you don't ever think you'll be one of them people that fall head over heals inlove with someone.   Well I was one of them people. My name is Isabella Marie Swan, I'm 16 years old and my life is about to be altered against my will .
1. Hello Forks

**No I do not own**

* * *

><p><strong> the twilight characters, S.M. does. I just had fun with the charaters and am using them to give you my life story .<strong>

**Well lets continue too the ****story**

It's funny really. How you don't ever think you'll be one of them people that fall head over heals in love with someone.

Well I was one of them people. My name is Isabella Marie Swan, I'm 16 years old and my life is about to be altered against my will .

Bella's P.O.V

Hello , My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I am a 16 year old sophomore in high school. I am 5'4. I have long brown hair with bright hazel eyes. I have curves most 16 year old dream of, yet I don't flaunt them. Problem of my world right now? I'm moving to live with my father and brother Jasper in Forks, Washington. Why is it so horrible to be living with my father? Because when I was younger my parents divorced and my mom kept me from him all these years, so me and Charlie don't have that much time together. Well I need to stop complaining because my plane just landed.

I was looking around for my dad and Jazz, I had already gotten my bags now I just needed to find them two. "Bella" I heard a deep yet young voice shout, so I turned and looked only to spot Jasper standing there with four other teenagers. I didn't think, No I ran and dropped my bags so I could hug my older brother.

"Jazz, I missed you so much." I squealed in his ear.

"Um, Bella, I missed you to but could you like get off of me?" Was what I got in return.

Jasper Lee Swan was my older brother, he was 6'2 with long shaggy blonde hair like our mothers. He had her storm blue eyes too. He was built, he was a football player after all.

I looked at the other four, there was a large burly one, 6'3 maybe? He had cropped brown hair with these amazing brown eyes. Next too him stood a blonde girl that was about 5'7 her hair was to her waist and she had ocean blue eyes, curves that could kill and from the looks on it her stake claimed on the large one. Next to Blondie stood a beautiful pixie like girl, she stood about 5'2 had hair that shaped around her face, green eyes that captivated you and she also had a fashion sense.

The last boy I looked at he was a GOD, Tall maybe 6'2 with wild copper colored hair. He was not a muscular as the large one but you could see the muscles on him. His eyes are what captivated me though, amazing green/blue eyes that draw you in. Once I stopped analyzing Jazz's friends I looked around for dad.

"Um, Jazz where is dad?"I asked.

"Oh, he got called in today, he said make sure you know that he wanted to be here though." He replied.

"Well, okay, but are you not going to introduce me to your friends?" I replied.

"I'm Emmett, Nice to meet you Jasper has said so much about you" said the large boy. "Nice to meet you to, I'm-"

"You're Bella we know, and it is soooo good to finally meet you, I'm Alice by the way."

The pixie like girl cut me off. "Well it's nice to meet you to.

"I'm Rosalie, but you can call me Rose, it's nice to put a face to the name." Blondie told me.

"You too" was all I got out before she smiled and told me to go meet the other boy.

So i walked over and said "Hi I'm Bella and you are?" The ONLY reply I got was a grunt.

"FUCK YOU then." I blurted out before I could stop myself.

I heard them all laugh at me and blushed. "Can we just go before I hit you dumb ass'?" I questioned

"Yeah we can, but that was great Bellykins, No one ever tells EddieKins To shove it!" Emmett said.

"Bellykins?" I asked.

"Well I can't go calling you Bella or Bells I need my own nickname for ya." Emmett said.

I just stared at him, then I got to thinking about my baby, I missed her sooo much, my car should already be here I sent her two weeks ago.

My Audi, she is midnight blue with a white interior. She was beautiful.

"Can we go get my car!" I said with a bounce in my step. "We will come get it tomorrow I pro-"But, Jazz I haven't driven her in 2 weeks. Please oh please oh please!" I pouted adding my puppy dog eyes for more effect.

"Fuckin' A Bell, you KNOW I cant say no to the puppy dog face." Jazz said.

"Well good lets go get my baby then." I grinned and head to get her.

"Whats so great about your car?" Rose asked.

I went to tell her but Jazz cut me off and told her not to get me started on it. Rude!


	2. My Car & House

After getting my car from the airport. We headed on to the house in Forks. It was  
>Jazz, Em, Rose, And Alice in one car. They had stuck Eddiekins with me for some unknown reason. We were sitting in utter silence, until he said<p>

"I'm sorry for earlier Bella, It has been a bad morning for me."

"It's fine...Um I don't know your real name."

"Edward, Edward Cullen."

"Like James, James Bond?"

" Yeah something like that."

"Tell Me about yourself then Eddie."

"Okay some ground rules then Belly, I HATE the nickname Eddie."

" Okay then Edward."

"That's better, my favorite color is blue, favorite food is steak with baked potato, I'm 17, I am the star football player right along with the star basketball player, I like to play piano and guitar in my free time, and my birthday is June 21st." He took a deep breath and said

"Tell me something interesting about you Bella."

"Well, My full name is Isabella Marie Swan, I am 16, 17 on the 22nd of July, My favorite color is neon green, I play volleyball and I am a cheerleader, my favorite food is chicken with garlic bread, in my free time I like to play football and basketball with the boys, write and sing." I replied.

When I was done I noticed us pulling up to a white Victorian style home.

"Who's house is this?" I questioned.

"This Ms. Swan is the house you will be living in." Edward said.

"It's nice, how does my dad pay for it?" I asked him.

"Well it seems like when grandpa Swan passed away he left your dad money. So he bought this house to give you and Jazz a nice home."

"Oh, well lets head in I wanna see my room."

I walked in the house to see a winding black stairs on both sides of the foyer. In the middle of the stair cases was a door that I'm pretty sure lead to the basement.

"Which side of the house am I on Jazz?" I asked.

"The left side I think dad didn't tell me." He replied

"She is on the left side Jazzy baby!" Alice squealed.

I looked at him with confusion on my face. I had thought Edward and Alice were together, so I voiced this thought.

"Jasper, I thought Alice and Edward were together?" he laughed at me, he just fucking laughed.

"What the hell is so funny Jasper?" Emmett asked.

"Bella -gasp- thought Edward- gasp and Alice- Hahahha- were together." He told Em.

Emmett started laughing to. Then once he noticed my glare stopped.

"Why the hell is that so funny?" I asked.

"Why is what so funny?" Edward asked.

"You and Alice being together." I told him.

He looked at me and said "No , not under any circumstances are me and Alice together, she is my TWIN sister" No he didn't say it he yelled it.

"Edward calm the hell down, I didn't know!"

Fuckin' A damn people and there yelling because I just met them and got something wrong. Alice walked up the stairs and said

"Why are you all yelling?"

"Because I told Jazz I thought you and Edward were together and then Em laughed and then told Edward and Edward yelled. So you know what fuck you all." I said and stomped off to the room i assumed was mine.

The room I had walked into was midnight blue with an ocean theme to it.

It was perfect for me. There was 3 other doors in my room. I opened the first one and came across a walk in closet, the next door was the owner of a master bathroom, and the last door was a room that had a indoor swimming pool. On the other side of the pool was a set of doors. I walked over to the doors and opened them to revel a balcony, it was amazing.

"Bella, where are you, I'm sorry that we laughed at you." Jazz said.

"It's fine." I heard foot steps coming my way and looked over to the door just as Jazz, Edward, Em, Ro, and Ali walked in. They all look on in awe of my pool room.

"Why the hell do I not have a pool room?" Jazz pouted.


	3. First Day A Forks High?

After finding the pool room the boys went down to unload my things from Em's jeep.

"So Bella what do you think of my brothers?" Alice said.

"Brothers?" I asked. "Edward and Emmett."

She said "Oh, I didn't know Em was your brother."

"Yeah, he is a year older than me and Eddikins." Alice replied.

"I don't know why you and Em call him that, poor kid hates it." Rose said butting in our conversation.

"It's all good fun." Alice giggled.

"Well I think Emmett is a complete sweetheart and as scary as he looks he is just a giant teddy bear, Edward on the other hand is a complete and utter dick-head." I told Alice.

Alice gave me a look that told me she didn't like me talking about her twin like that.

"I'm sorry Alice I just don't see how he is related to you and Em." I said.

"He has had a difficult day."

"No excuse for him to be a dick to me." was all I said.

At about 9:30 they all left. Me, dad and Jazz were all sitting around the dinning room table.

"Hey Bells are you ready to start school tomorrow?" Charlie (My dad) asked. "Yeah I guess."

Wednesday July 19.

"Bella!" my dad yelled up the stairs.

Gr, I slammed my hand all over my night table. After I realized that I was not going to be able stop my alarm I got up. I looked threw my closet and found my dark washed skinny's paired with my white tank top and red and black cropped top. I applied smokey eye shadow and eyeliner. I grabbed my Black 3' pumps and walked down the stairs. I found the gang sitting there.

"Hi guys."

"Hey." They said.

I ate a quick granola bar then headed outside to my car.

"You are not riding in your car." Alice said.

"Why the hell not." was the only thing I said.

"Well we want you to show up to make it look like you and Edward are together." Rose said.

" Well fucking A you guys, we aren't together. Damn idiots." Edward said.

I just rolled my eyes at them, and started to wonder where my dad was. Just as I thought that he had left he appeared behind me.

"Bells, have a good day at school I have to get to work."Charlie said. "Mkay." Then we left for school. Once we arrived at school everyone was staring at me. I looked at Edward and Em and said

"Do I have something on my face?"

"No Bellykins your just that hot!" Em said.

Em was the sweetest thing ever.

I told them all bye and on to the office I went. I seen girls staring me down and boys gawking at me. I walked in the office and spotted the receptionist.

"I'm here to get my schedule Ms...?" I said.

"It's Mrs. Cope dear, and are you Isabella Swan?" She asked.

"Yes, I am."

"Well here is your schedule and a map of the school, the school isn't that big but if you need help I can get someone down here to help you." She said.

"No, that's fine I can find my way on my own, but thank you anyways" I replied.

My schedule was

1st Period: English 10,

2nd Period: Geometry,

3rd Period: French,

4th Period: Lunch

5th Period: World Civic,

6th Period: Biology 2,

7th Period: Gym 2,

I went and found the group and asked for their schedules.

Em's was

1st Period: Economics,

2nd Period: Earth Science,

3rd Period: French,

4th Period: Lunch

5th Period: Gym,

6th Period: Algebra 2,

7th Period: English 12,

Jazz's was

1st Period: Economics,

2nd Period: Gym,

3rd Period: French,

4th Period: Lunch

5th Period: Earth Science,

6th Period: Algebra 2,

7th Period: English 11,

Rose's was

1st Period: Economics,

2nd Period: Gym,

3rd Period: French,

4th Period: Lunch

5th Period: Earth Science,

6th Period: Algebra 2,

7th Period: English 11,

Alice's was

1st Period: English 10,

2nd Period: Geometry,

3rd Period: French,

4th Period: Lunch

5th Period: World Civic,

6th Period: Earth Science,

7th Period: Home Ecs,

& Edward's was

1st Period: English 10,

2nd Period: Geometry,

3rd Period: French,

4th Period: Lunch

5th Period: World Civic,

6th Period: Biology 2,

7th Period: Gym 2,

So me and Edward had every single class together. I didn't think it was so bad but apparently he did. In English we had Drama sign-ups. Alice said she had "already picked up cheerleading." Psh girl is nuts! I wanted to sign-up but had no one to sign up with me, Ali suggested Edward but I doubted he wanted to spend any time with me at all. Once first started Mrs. Carter started taking attendance.

"Mike Newton, Ethan Loveless, Evan Loveless, Edward Cullen, Alice Cullen, Lilly Jackson, Oh goodie, We have a new student class, Isabella Swan where are you?" she said.

"Right here." I replied.

"Hello Isabe-"

"It's Bella." I said cutting her off.

She continued with the roster and began class. Alice and Edward ignored me most of class so I kinda figured that the only reason they talked to me is cause I am Jazz's sister. Well I don't want their pitty. I just rolled my eyes and doodled on my notebook and once the bell rang I was up and walking to geometry.

"Bella!" I heard Alice yell, but I just kept walking.

I was looking down while walking so I didn't pay attention to Edward walking in front of me to stop me, and ran into him. I fell and yelled out "FUCK!"

"What the hell is with you ignoring us? You are hurting Alice's feelings." He said.

"I didn't think you guys wanted to talk to me, you guys ignored me all of first. It's not like you like me any ways" I replied

"You think I don't like you? You're an absolute idiot." He said with a chuckle and a smirk.

"Well yeah, and knock that damn smirk off your face."

"You are an idiot."

"How the hell am I and idiot."

"Well you see Bella, since the moment I saw you I have been fascinated by you, you're on my mind non-stop. Some call it an obsession, I think I fell in love with you the first time I seen you."

"Edward, you have known me all of 24 hours."

"And in that time I fell head over converse for you, I understand if you don't like me, But I still want to be your friend."

" I want to give us a try Edward, But if we don't go now we are going to be late to 2nd."

We walked to class and right before we entered he grabbed my hand and squeezed it, then dropped it and walked in ahead of me. I just smiled and walked in and sat beside him and Alice.


End file.
